Shadious
Bio Shadious is part of the watcher species called Non-Vir. He is considered one of the first or probably the first..not much info about if either Luminosity Or Shadious we're born before or after. Shadious is considered one of the strongest and doesn't fit with the others in a spectrum of the Prism. He is sought as a deity/leader of all the shadow people (His creation). Shadious is a very calm and caring leader unlike his brother Luminosity. Shadious is also one of the only characters to retain knowledge of the previous universe(BloodMoon) and possibly the Project Chonos incident. First Appearance Mid Shadious appeared as a god type figure or a grim reaper satanish type character, usually threatening either Reggie or Ben during this time. Other background characters don't seem to notice his preseance when she speaks to Reggie or Ben. Shadious takes the form of a man with no face shown cause a shadow is covering it even though it has no gender. Shadious refers to BloodMoon as he wasnt that big of a threat, clearly underestimating him. After BloodMoon Era Shadious doesn't appear after the first appearance until the Count Era and talked to Sin but was referred to as a creep ,but he gave off a warning about an incoming danger, Anachristia. Shadious is mentioned by Count as someone to avoid. Shadious may have been stalking Sin and the others of their actions probably allowing Vin to defeat Count so she wouldn't interfere. Grandmaster's Reveal Grandmaster planned a terrorist attack on a news building, similar to that of Count's ,but little did everyone knew he kidnapped all the Colton Siblings ,so Bella and the HPD remaining members had to save all the hostages. Grandmaster revealed that he will be planning something...very..soon. For some reason the HPD used expermental tech and used a universe device and transported to Universe 2 where they found Randy (Alt. Randell) and Jacky (Jack Alt.) and they we're willing to help. Shadious later helps Sin in a deal with pure royal demon blood which is scarce in Universe 2 due to a villain by the name of Death Bringer killed all the angels and demons in that world aswell as 80% of the heroes on Earth. Sin tries to help in the deal but it failed and fought Death Bringer and lost with Dark Web II and Tommy Jane with Jacky and Randy. Shadious learns that they lost and got more involved\ Grandmaster's Plan Grandmaster made a few mental trips to Sin's head and messed with her to make her feel inferior or complete shit. Shadious helps out Sin and Tommy as well as the new befriended Randy to help them find a gem which is a piece of a map to find The Blood Of Desires. Grandmaster was revealed to be a former pupil gone fed up and went for vengeance and his belief of disorder. Shadious embarrassed shuts himself away from the other Non Vir. This ended up as a failure cause Grandmaster followed them through and causing Sin to get more mental trips.By this time Ben and Reggie join the HPD after being inside an Island forced to do a Survivor type reality show for 5 years. Anachrista Is born Grandmaster made an alliance with a team he assembled that would counter against the HPD and with this he got cocky and arrogant and named himself Anachrista a play on the word antichrist and anarchist thinking he's a god type figure and a belief of an anarchy type world. He has no powers but he used his manipulation for fear. Anachrista decides to make a deal with Ben (HPD rookie) which backs fires cause he had no clue what he said. After this Anachrista made a deal with Bella to make her a prisoner to spare Rynder's life and she has a clock till she's executed. After the HPD traveled to Universe 6(An Ana ruled universe) due to hints from Anachrista. After that the HPD fought and lost Randy and Jacky in a fight and barley surviving the other members they move on to find Anachrista close to murdering them all in their weakened states, Shadious warps himself inside Anachristia's Lair and fought with him one and one with his avatar and dies trying. After Wards The shadow people with out a ruler Alphaious made it 's duty to find the new host for Shadious, it's brother with the help of some of the shadow people. Weaknesses Host can die and needs to be renewed every 7 years Is easily over powered by people like Randell and Source users to the top of their abilities Relationships Anachrista- Friend(Former) || Pupil (Former) || Nemesis Alphaious- Brother || Allies Omegaious - Brother || Neutral Extermis- Brother || Neutral Lumious- Brother || Rival || Nemesis Magmasy- Brother || Neutral || Hates Each Other (At times) EverSeer- Brother || Hates Each Other Blondious- Brother || Hates Each Other BloodMoon - Muutal || Enemies || Respect Randell L. - Feared || Enemies Adam M. - Feared || Enemies Sin - Friends Tommy Colton - Friends Jack Miles - Hates Each Other || Mutual (at times) Apperance Usually a man with a shadow over his face completely or a man with a dark suit with a voidy skin with no eyes, mouth, or eyebrows at all with just a hat. Category:Characters